


The Carousel

by Bravelikesoldiers (1929)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas thinks about things, Gen, Metaphors, Minor Angst, sad angel angst time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1929/pseuds/Bravelikesoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks on the carousel across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carousel

The carousel stuttered and groaned to life.

Round and round it went, squealing and creaking as a twinkling melody crackled over worn out speakers. Children shrieked with laughter as parents snapped photos, and still the carousel laboriously trudged on, a great grandmother going through the motions of playtime. It went on seemingly forever, this one revolution out of thousands, frozen in time as an ancient beautiful instance of pure unadulterated joy.

And then it was over.

Castiel stared over the coffee he'd purchased simply because he liked the smell (it smelled like home and a purring engine and a broken little family stitched closer and closer together until inseparable), well aware he looked "creepy" (as if an angel of The Lord would prey on children - but these people didn't know that) and not caring in the least. The carousel was interesting, and he was bored, and everything hurt. Pain was not new to Castiel. He had bore the weight of agony too many times, but for some reason it never got easier.

Across the street, children tore forward again to get the best seats, sitting tall atop great wooden stallions and roaring their battle cries as, again, the carousel started its slow rounds. Vaguely, Castiel wondered what would happen if it broke. Would it stop altogether, die a slow grinding death with innocents as its witnesses? Or would it just keep spinning, on and on and on forever until immortality became a fate worse than death? Would the children cry or walk on indifferently? Would anyone miss it, this great beast stained with age and love and tears turned into laughter turned back to tears again?

Or would everyone get on with their lives, shake their heads at the incurable fate of the carousel and throw it away, recycle it for new parts, forget it and everything it's done in favor of happier things?

Castiel watched silently as the carousel stopped again, and the children skipped away grinning, and he wondered. Would these blossoms of humanity remember the carousel, or would they take for granted this small morsel of happiness in a torn up world? He supposed that they would. Humans often do.

But Castiel remembered everything, dating back before anything but the sky existed, and he knew what hallelujah was, and it was not greatness and glory but this damned carousel revolving around its broken sun, pushing doggedly on until it could go on no longer or it was no longer needed - whichever came first. 

Castiel contemplated all this over his untouched coffee, observing quietly until the cellphone in his pocket rang. It was Dean, needing help, voice exasperated and tinged with desperation. Castiel spread his wings, casting one last glance at the carousel, and then he was gone. 

Across the street, the carousel started up again.


End file.
